Mistress M
( :3 I thought I make it visable. Dyam!!! some color up on the site yo :3 Love you dear!!! ~Izzy~ ) 'First Name' Molly 'Last Name' Reanseur 'IMVU Name' DolliesBelle 'Nicknames' Lady M, Mistress M, Mama Molly, Doll, Ma'am, Madam, Miss Molly. Age Mistress M is Twenty-Five years old. 05/03/2110. Gender Female 'Height' Five foot Seven. 'Weight' One-Hundered and Thirty Three. 'Blood type' AB Positive 'Behavior/Personality' This woman has two sides to her. There is an innocent evil: One that tends to be that sweet vixen and lure you in, and that sociopathic evil: The one that holds no mercy to your cries. Miss Molly is both wrapped into a beautiful box. She's able to turn that manipulative charm on when she so desires. But, in the twist of a switch, she will easily harm you as she pleases. Her behavior is odd and abnormal. She chooses to flaunt that psychological disorder of hers and will gladly be malicious and maleficent when she so desires. It's rare this woman's smiles are genuine and caring. It's rare she really cares for someone. Your pain is certainly her pleasure. She is like the female equivalent to Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde. She'll be that person you want to be around. But, when the night draws near she becomes something else. She enjoys the socially fun side of her, even though others won't. She carries this feisty, prude attitude that seems to sway trouble her way. But, that's just how she likes it. Overall, avoid her, if you can. That is. Her personality stick outs greatly with how she carries herself. Coming from a medical background, she's quite intelligent and smart with her lingo. She likes to use very flourished words to keep things airy and enticing. Anything to draw attention her way. Her persona is very vibrant in the way it's presented. 'Clan & Rank' She currently does not work for a clan nor has a rank. She works for herself. But, if the price is right, she'll be willing to pull a few strings. 'What district do you live in?' Unknown. She likes to keep herself hidden. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Miss Molly is a Villainess. She is also a graduate of a Medical study. 'Fighting Stlye' Kung Fu, Karate, Taekwondo. CQC. 'Weapon of Choice' Her medical tools in her hidden place. Allies/Enemies Miss Molly has no currently friends or foe. Though, she'll be glad to change that. 'Background' Molly was born into a very normal appealing family. She was the oldest of two children, her little brother being her only family blood. Her mother was a neurosurgeon and her father was a surgeon. Her parents were happily married until her mother passed away when Molly was Five years old. Her father was devastated at the loss and used his medical knowledge to try and bring her back to life. He snuck out in the wee hours of night and dug up up his wife and brought her back to the house. He brought her into the basement and built his legacy from there. The man would study, cut, stitch, etc until he had some response. With little success, he'd continue forth. The man spent years in that basement. When Molly was Twelve, she went into the basement to get something and found her father playing with this rotting corpse of a mother. She was scared. The drama that built up came to play in her mind. She was caught. Her father came upstairs one night and had a talk with her. It was here, she began to pick up her medical interest and pursued a drive for it. A few years came to pass, as her younger brother passed away from a sickness and her father went mad. He picked up that habit and brought him back to the house, only involving Molly this time. Wanting to teach her a few things. This man made her a bit of a psychopath. It was not long afterward the cops found out what had been happening and arrested him, taking her out of the home and putting her under foster care. Molly wound up being put into a new 'happy' family and began to experience the post traumatic symptoms of her mental illness. She had a subconscious upbringing to make her violent and malicious. She was the spitting image of her fathers foots steps. Living in this new home, she began to use those habits she was taught and practiced on wild cats and animals. The habits continued and the family began to get scared of her. She was in intense therapy for a few years before they offered her a scholarship into a medical school to try and straighten her out. It worked for a bit until she began to get those urges again. This is where her learnt knowledge began to play its role. Molly spent years perfecting the art of painful torture and surgeries. She found a few victims and Guinea Pigs to take the hurting for her. She began to flourish in the world of sadomasochism and became quite the sadist. Though, her jollies might be a bit of this. The idea of her psychological disorder is more so to inflict the pain on what she was taught. These tendencies caused her to grow into this twisted wench. Currently, Molly continues to use these practices to make things go her way. She uses them to abuse others and leave her mark on the earth itself. She is a terror. A person to fear. She'll get into your mind and screw it up royally. Miss Molly is your nightmare. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' *A Wolf in the Black Widows Web. 'APPROVED BY' Chairwomen Nakayama~ Nakayama Isabel (talk) 19:32, February 11, 2013 (UTC) (Just needs Databook score and is set :3) Chairmen Tasanagi OdaKeyome (talk) 20:37, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Antagonist Category:NPC Category:RPC Category:Yun Family